Judoon
Judoon History The Judoon were originally a war-like race, until they became mercenaries for various Galactic organizations, including the Patrivolde Regency and the Shadow Proclamation. (WEB: Captain Jack's Monster Files) In the year 1902, while working for the Galactic Council, the Judoon were conned into assisting in a plot to use Temporal Reversion Devices on Earth. As they abducted Balmoral Castle during this, the misunderstanding would be known as the Balmoral Incident. As a result of this, the Judoon were banned from Earth. (WEB: Captain Jack's Monster Files, NSA: Revenge of the Judoon) In the year 1913, the Judoon arrived on Earth, with a rare permit, to apprehend Mary Poppins. She had, however, escaped. (DW: Pancakes) The Judoon encountered the Sycorax at some point before 2006. The Sycorax who invaded Earth had belts made of Judoon skin. (REF: Doctor Who: The Visual Dictionary) In 2008, a Plasmavore who was pretending to be an old lady called Florence Finnegan murdered the Child Princess of Patrivolde Regency 9 and then escaped to the Royal Hope Hospital. The Judoon used an H2O Scoop to transport the Royal Hope Hospital to the Moon, as they have no jurisdiction over Earth. The Judoon ordered the sweep of the Royal Hope Hospital as they searched for the Plasmavore. The Plasmavore had drank the blood of a Human, though, and passed as a Human to their scanners. The Doctor was able to make her drink his blood, making her seem like an alien again. Martha Jones then convinced the Judoon to check her again, and when they detected the alien residue, they put their scanners up to the second level The Judoon then returned the hospital to Earth. (DW: Smith and Jones) The Judoon were also investigating the Slitheen activities on Earth. (SJA: Revenge of the Slitheen) When the Doctor and Donna Noble came to the Shadow Proclamation to investigate the stolen planets, the Judoon were working as bodyguards for the Shadow Architect. (DW: The Stolen Earth) In 2010, Captain Tybo of the 1005th Judoon Guard crashed on Earth while transporting the prisoner Androvax. Androvax escaped, and Tybo (wounded in his pursuit) was forced to accept help from Sarah Jane Smith and her friends. He was eventually able to track Androvax down and return him to custody. He initially sentenced Rani Chandra and Clyde Langer to disintegration for interfering with his pursuit (by locking him in a EM shielded room), but he later commuted their sentence to planetary confinement after they helped prevent Androvax from escaping. (SJA: Prisoner of the Judoon) They later attempted to find Finley Bradford, but their efforts were hindered by Crystal Harris. After the Doctor accidentally took Ryfo, a Judoon, from his ship, he made a deal - Ryfo would return if Finley was left alone. (DW: Seven Deadly Sins/ Fugitive) In the 25th Century, the Judoon raided Terminal 13 in New Memphis. The Judoon commander, Rok Ma, assisted the Doctor in his inquires. After the mission, Rok Ma left the Judoon and joined Nikki Jupiter's detective Agency. (NSA: Judgement of the Judoon) Physical Characteristics Judoon were two-metre high humanoids with a stocky build and rhinoceros-like heads. They had large lungs to help with breathing even in environments with low levels of oxygen. (DW: Smith and Jones) Their thick skin was capable of withstanding most forms of attacks and their ears were capable of selective hearing. (REF: Doctor Who: The Visual Dictionary) Judoon have yellow blood. (SJA: Prisoner of the Judoon) Judoon Technology In general, Judoon technology was a dark red or black colour, and most instruments, such as their weapons, scanners and translators, were thick and pen-shaped, similar to a large Sonic Screwdriver. They also had a thick marker pen, used to mark "catalogued" people - those who had been scanned and deemed not to be a suspect - on their right hand. The 'execution' punishment the Judoon were so fond of was delivered using a directed energy weapon with a red beam. The Judoon had scanners which would tell the Judoon the species of the scanned being. However, the scanners could be fooled by previous close contact with another species. Metamorphic beings capable of altering their internal biology using assimilated biomatter could also deceive the scan. The Judoon also had translation devices which worked by analysing the recorded voice of a being. The translation was reciprocal. It also had a contact device that reached every Judoon helmet, allowing the Judoon Captain to give orders with a press of a button. (DW: Smith and Jones) In the 25th Century, the Judoon had wristbands which allowed them to teleport, provided they were in range of their ship. (NSA: Judgement of the Judoon) Judoon wore heavy black armour, which was sealed to allow them to survive in hostile environments. Their knees, feet, wrists and torsos were heavily armoured and reinforced for both offensive and defensive purposes. (REF: Doctor Who: The Visual Dictionary) Their spacecraft were large cylindrical craft with four boosters, and four claws at the bottom which served as landing gear. Each craft could hold several thousand Judoon in troops of several hundred each. (DW: Smith and Jones) They were powered by ionic pulse fusion engines, allowing them to cross the solar system in 45 minutes. (SJA: Prisoner of the Judoon) The ship were originally designed as military vessels and were shaped to strike fear in the hearts of their enemies. (REF: Doctor Who: The Visual Dictionary) The Judoon could also use an H2O Scoop to transport buildings across space, and shield them with force fields as required by Galactic Law. (DW: Smith and Jones)